Game over doesn't mean You lose
by V0ID115
Summary: The crowd loves a good fight. A critically acclaimed warrior has a burning fighting spirit. But, what if his next opponent doesn't wish to battle? Has he ever thought of what may happen? Has anyone thought of what may happen?


**Well, here it is, my second FanFiction. Hopefully, You guys will enjoy it!**

* * *

Nothing could have ever prepared me for this moment. After coming so far, THIS was my reward? I couldn't believe my own eyes. Battle after battle, after putting my life on the line for Their amusement and obeying their every whim, "this" is how They pay me back…

I was bored and tired of my lazy lifestyle. No excitement, nothing to make me feel thrilled or to look forward too. That's when They came. I never thought They would come, specially asking if I was interested to fight. I always appreciated the fights they hosted, but never had I thought that anyone could join now. I immediately accepted their offer. How could I deny the power, the glory and the excitement I yearned? I quickly learned how to fight and I became really good at it. Eventually, I fought many people from different places. Some were from alternative versions of Earth, some came from outer space, future or even fantasy worlds. Some fighters even defied my comprehension of reality, but that didn't matter. They would send me to battle and I would comply. The victory was incredibly rewarding, with the crowd cheering for me and getting equipment, trophies and incredibly huge amounts of money. For once, my thirst for excitement was satisfied. I quickly racked up fame with my numerous victories. I would soon be on the top of the world.

However, she didn't like too much the idea of me spending so much time fighting against the strongest and strangest fighters in the existence. She'd warn me of the dangers of accepting Their terms and try to convince me to draw back. It never worked. I thanked her for her concerns and for cheering for me during my battles, but I'd keep battling. She never liked it. She'd always tell me to "come back safe" rather than wanting to see me become the best fighter, like everyone else. She always told me whenever I had free time that she wished for me to come back to our simple lifestyle, idly watching time pass by and calmly grow older. She told me that I needed to learn how to appreciate peace. I would always reply that I didn't want peace, as peace stagnated my life. I didn't like her criticism over the choices on my life, but that's how she would show her concern and I was thankful for it. That was enough for me really. Knowing someone will stay by my side should I ever lose. Not like that was going to happen.

After a while, I found myself asking her to be my partner. I missed her company, so I asked her to join me in this new reality of combats, fame and glory. I never realized the weight of my request. She hated violence and would never intentionally harm anyone. I knew that, and yet, I asked her to do it. I didn't expect her to say yes, but she did. At that moment, I was too happy to notice the implications of that, so almost shrugging it off the fact I didn't understand why she accepted, I took her to the Battlefield so I could teach her the basics to fighting and some techniques. I taught her how to use anything as a weapon. Swords, Arm cannons, pistols, bombs, even her fists had the power to crush stone walls when I was done teaching her. I should have paid more attention to her sad smile when we were done.

We would fight alone most of the time, but whenever team battles would pop up, we'd call one another. Together, we were unstoppable. She had a terrific luring power due to her agility and my sheer power would finish them off. During the time between fights, we would catch up about how we were doing. She never was excited about it like I was, but I assumed that it was just because battling gave me an insane amount of hype, so I just assumed she was enjoying more calmly. She'd love to listen to my ramblings and just take it easy when we'd call a night. We had different reasons to enjoy the end of the day. I'd look forward for the next day and she would just be glad that there are no more battles to be fought today. But that didn't matter. We were just happy to share our time with one another at the end of the day.

One day, I went for my next fight. As I was transported to the arena, when readying myself to take on whoever was my opponent, I got petrified in shock. At first, I thought that the opponents for the team battle were late, but quickly I remembered that it was a one on one. I was in it for glory, and when putting my glory at stake, I'd prefer to go one on one. I couldn't comprehend the intensity of the fear that roamed my mind. I was never afraid of losing or dying. This was actually one of the reasons They liked me so much. I was ruthless due to how brave (actually reckless) I was, which created my more aggressive fighting style, leading me to victories which saved my life time after time. This time however, I was genuinely scared and I couldn't even think of why. I was just there, afraid of doing something I would regret.

As the announcer counted down, time seemed to slow down as I immersed myself in fear, regret and desperation. For the first time since I joined, I didn't want to fight. I never thought I'd be fighting her, I didn't want to harm her. I never considered this possibility before because since we were great friends, we wouldn't challenge one another, but I forgot that They not only can, but They LOVE to meddle with their fighters and make games. I never thought twice about it, since I was always listening to their battle requests and being rewarded to do so, but I forgot how much they disregarded other people's desires and rights. I was frightened with the situation, wanting to bail out. Sadly, They had rules, which no one would dare to break. Rule number one: No chitchatting. Unless you are taunting your opponent for a trap or just mocking him, your only communication is attacking. Rule number two: No backing away from a fight. Should you give up, death is not even worthy comparing to what will happen to you. Rule number three: As long as you don't cheat, anything is fair, be it aggression, cunning, trickery, deception or whatever. You finish your opponent, you win.

When the announcer said "Go!" I regretfully sprinted toward her and started to land hits on her. She guarded well and dodged, so she wasn't harmed. I was glad about it, but sad because the fight would carry on. I rushed towards her and landed my own share of punches on her. I knew how to use the combat suit and the sword, but I always preferred to use my fists to crush my opponents. As I felt her skin being bruised by my own hands, I regretted my choice deeply.

The battle slowly carried on. My ruthlessness failing, much to His frustration. He who always praised my relentlessness was disappointed with me. He may not have a face, but the spirit of destruction can make himself quite clear that he is dissatisfied. However, the spiteful aura he sent toward me wasn't what hurt me the most, but the fact that she wouldn't fight back. Why wouldn't she try to land a single hit? Unless one of us loses, this battle won't ever finish. She'd constantly grab me, but I would quickly release myself from her grip. Was she even trying?

My eyes, swollen with tears could barely tell me what was ahead of me. The only sign I had of her in front of me was seeing the staggering figure in front of me, vibrantly colored due to her battle clothes I helped her to choose and her skin becoming slightly purple from all my punches, kicks and throws. At each passing second, a painful emotion brew inside me. Where used to be a fighting spirit, now there is a painful feeling of guilt and sense of monstrosity. Knowing I am the one who hurt her the most made me slowly lose the will to fight.

As she grabbed me one more time, I finally saw what she was trying to do. Her eyes were not tearful, but melancholic. She was not grabbing me to hit me, but to stop me from hurting both of us. Her by stopping my fists and myself with guilt corroding me, quite visibly, as the crowd was partially booing me and partially looking away, not sure if disappointed of "The Great Brawler Lord" being a weakling for once or pitying me for fighting a fight I never wanted to get into in the first place.

In the end, her attitudes never changed. Her fights were seem as strategic, but all she did was avoid her opponents so she wouldn't have to hit them. She never changed. She never fought anyone. What many saw as mind games to lure her opponents to self-destructs were merely her trying not to harm anyone. It was as close to her ideals as she could and still be by my side. She was still doing that even now. Not wanting to hit me and try to stay alive from this battle. The hopelessness in her eyes shows she knows that one of us is not going to leave the battlefield. She wants to enjoy our last moments together, even if it means getting hit and struggling to restrain me.

I felt horrible, as she'd bind me just so we won't die quickly over my own stupid choices. The already immense guilt was too much for me to bear. As she tried to grab me, I would dodge her and repel her fiercely as much as I could. I didn't know what to do. Hurting her was painful, but making the battle take any longer will only make both of us suffer even more by delaying the unavoidable. I became fierce and reckless as usual, but much more desperate as I tried to deny my reality, which led to clumsier moves. She was almost unconscious, but she was still on the battlefield and just barely standing.

Rather than finishing her of, I was throwing her around so I wouldn't have to look at her. Her bruises were the proof of my foolishness and my selfish acts. I harmed the one who believed in harmony for the sake of my stupid dreams of constant adrenaline and excitement.

The crowd was incredibly confused. No one never saw a match like this. The Duo was curious of the outcome of our battle. My friends cringing as they saw our never-ending battle.

Deep inside, I was wailing. Terribly loud inside my soul. I couldn't let it out. It was too much for my body and mind to bear, so as I repelled her, I would scream as loud as I could deep inside my mind. I couldn't vent out all my sadness due to how chaotic I was feeling. I had too much to bear in this moment, and showing weakness now would only bring her concern for the one who did all this to her.

Amidst my stormy emotions, I had a sanity spurt, realizing what to do. I made the stupid mistake of dragging her to this world of relentless violence, and I would not let she pay the price for it. I alone would end it, so I did what I needed to do: I purposely missed my attack, faking a stagger and falling off the Final Destination to the off-zone.

Time slowed down once again. As I reflected on what just happened, I became incredibly aware of my surroundings as I saw my life slipping away while falling down to the unknown. I heard her yelling out of surprise and sadness, the crowd in a disappointed chorus and I saw Them pointing at me, trying to menace me due to my mischievous plan having worked. They knew I faked my own stupidity and would probably make me pay. I couldn't care less. I don't know what the future has reserved for me, but I couldn't care less.

As long as she can live her life even if just for five more minutes, I already won.

* * *

**And that's that. I don't tend to write a lot, but I aim for the best I can. Thanks for reading my creation! Gladly accepting criticism on how to improve, Thank you.**


End file.
